teamcraftedfandomcom-20200213-history
New World (Parody)
"New World" is the first parody song on SkyDoesMinecraft's channel, and is a parody of Coldplay's Paradise. It is the first parody to be released on SkyDoesMinecraft . Sky sings the vocals, Slamacow animates, Music by Pedro does the song, Bootstrap Buckaroo/Dig Build Live provided rigging, and BigRuderRecording provided mastering. It was released on November 2, 2013, where Adam himself performed the song at the opening day of Minecon 2013 it was lit. Storyline The story is about Sky spawning in a new world. His inital time in the world is fun, punching a tree and crafting a crafting table and wood pick, then making a stone sword. Sky runs to explore and finds things such as animals and villages. However, is suddenly attacked by skeletons, creepers, endermen, and zombies at night. Beating one zombie off, he creates an epic chase scene as he runs away through a collapsing sand cave. He decides he needs to be able to defend himself, and performs normal survival strategies such as mining & smelting iron, finding an abandoned mineshaft, and finding diamonds-which he uses to create an diamond sword. Perched on a mountain, he sees hundreds of mobs. Before going down, he grabs a gold helmet from a dead skeleton. Using a squid from a nearby pond, he squidboards down the mountain, and lands in front of them all. He kills four or five, but is then shocked when the squid forms a giant colossus made of mobs, with the squid for a head. He is picked up by it, but destroys the arm (which is an enderman head), blowing up and causing the squid to fall to the ground. He dives into the core from the beast, using the squid as a trampoline. He sucessfully blows it up, but is knocked out until the next morining. When he wakes up, he grabs his sword and walks into the sunset. Lyrics First I opened my eyes Then I felt such a strange breeze I had traveled to a world made of blocks Totally unbeknownst to me When you play Mine, Mine, Minecraft Mine, Mine, Minecraft Mine, Mine, Minecraft Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh There were animals all across the land Villagers working hard hand in hand There were roses, mountains, and a big blue sea Even trees as far as the eye could see How'd this happen? Why am I here? Whats my purpose in this place? Who's that coming? What am I hearing? As the night approaches, I should go and hide There's all sorts of creatures, run with all my might When you play Mine, Mine, Minecraft Mine, Mine, Minecraft Mine, Mine, Minecraft Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh When you play Mine, Mine, Minecraft Mine, Mine, Minecraft Mine, Mine, Minecraft Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh (Instrumental Interlude) Endermen and Zombies, creepers who go hide Either live or die, its up for me to decide When you play Mine, Mine, Minecraft Mine, Mine, Minecraft Mine, Mine, Minecraft Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh (Guitar Solo) When you play Mine, Mine, Minecraft Mine, Mine, Minecraft Mine, Mine, Minecraft Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh (Piano Outro) Trivia *This video's release corresponded with the first day of Minecon 2013, as this was where it originally premiered live where Adam himself sung it. *Dave the Zombie from Slammacow's channel can be seen during the forest scene. *When Sky says "Villagers working hard, hand in hand", a villager can be seen pushing another villager off the top of a house. *The band are the skins of the people who did technical work.